Historically, vaccines have been the best weapon against the world's deadliest infectious diseases, including smallpox, polio, and yellow fever. Live, attenuated vaccines in general tend to elicit the most potent protective immunity, since it is the closest mimic of a natural infection. Therefore, live, attenuated vaccines elicit strong protective cellular and antibody responses and often confer a lifelong immunity with only one or two dosings.
This disclosure provides a novel method for producing live-attenuated therapeutic vaccines against a wide array of pathogenic viruses or bacteria.